cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vivianverse
The Vivianverse was the term for the shared continuity between the active CAW feds WEDF, Jeri-MAX, TCW*, New-NAW, IPW, and New-WWE. With "developmental feds" also being featured including the active feds DCO and The ITF The concept has been such a success that it has inspired several knockoffs, such as CAW Wrestling Partnership, CAWverse, and CAW Revolution. Though it never officially disbanded, the decline and virtual death of the Something CAWful forum led to the relationship between the leagues diminishing to the point where the Vivianverse can be considered defunct. Explanation The Vivianverse is a shared continuity between several leagues that are primarily run from the Something CAWful forums. The Vivianverse is unique in that events that take place in one league can affect events in the other Vivianverse leagues. Deaths, physical appearance changes, stables/alliances forming and break ups, face/heel turns, and gimmick changes are just some of the ways what one fed does can effect another though all Vivianverse league's have the right to ignore actions of other leagues. On July 14th, 2012, due to the growing number of Vivianverse feds, the Vivianverse was split into two sections: Vivianverse Entertainment and Vivianverse Puro. Vivianverse Entertainment covers the feds based around Western wrestling (also known as "Sports Entertainment"), while Vivianverse Puro covers the feds based around Eastern wrestling and the independent circuit. The Vivianverse is still united, and Entertainment and Puro feds are still linked; it is merely for categorization. This would later be removed once The Vivianverse's number of feds went down. Joining The Vivianverse is fairly exclusive. Any Vivianverse fed owner is allowed to add feds to the Vivianverse; the only requirements are that you must be a member of the Something CAWful forum and you must have a competent method of recording (no camcorders). While any owner of a Vivianverse CAW fed can add feds to the Vivianverse, this privilege is only for feds that willingly joined; owners of feds such as TNE, WWCW, and DCWL that were inserted without permission are not allowed to add feds to the Vivianverse. Furthermore, if an owner of an existing Vivianverse fed makes an additional fed, their additional fed will automatically be added into Vivianverse continuity. Due to forum inactivity through the year of 2014, feds being added through the Something CAWful forum has made it impossible for new feds to join unless they were created by previous owners who still found the partnership beneficial. History The beginning of the Vivianverse occured with the working ties between the leagues of RAWR, NAW and New-WWE. The feds allowed the exchangement of talent between the leagues and appear on their shows. It should be noted that while the leagues were linked with each other, they did not have a talent exchange. This was along with Jeri-MAX's relationship to New-WWE, where events that happen in Jeri-MAX directly affect New-WWE; most notably would be Dylan Connell appearing bald in New-WWE following the shaving of his head in Jeri-MAX. Eventually in later Spring, the leagues would acknowledge the fact they were closing tied, and created the Vivianverse. The Vivianverse is named after a certain user (w''hom ''I rea''lly will'' not name) claimed that Burb (New-WWE owner's name) was call Vivian in real life (she's called Amy FYI). When NAW was closed down on the 9th June 2010. The following day, OLW would join the Vivianverse due to OLW formerly being NAW South, making it the first non-original founder league to join. NESE would later become apart of the Vivianverse due to having a talent exchange with RAWR and OLW. On 23rd June 2010, WCW would become the first league to have no connections with any other league and join the Vivianverse. NAW would once again become apart of the Vivianverse when its owner got new inspiration to make it again. On the same day, NESE would create the first developmental league called SDA, which would last till 14th March 2011. OLW would end going into a crisis mode, as its owner struggled with it creatively. As a result, the owner stopped making OLW and put it on hiatus, creating a developmental league HARDCORE RESSURECTION WRESTLING. By November 2010, the owner of these leagues closed both of them and planned on creating a new league called Zeo Japan Wrestling. However, this suffered from the same problems as OLW, and was closed before it could be considered a Vivianverse league. Around this time, RAWR would also end after an series of unfortunate events caused the owner to decided to move on from CAW. To make up for these losses, IWT would join Vivianverse, its connection to the verse was due to the death of El Jefe, along with the strong ties and working relationship of IWT with NESE and NAW. In 2011, the Verse would continue to strengthen itself when URW was allowed into the Vivianverse by Burb, despite not having much of connection with any other of the leagues. The biggest acquisition, however, would be WEDF, which joined in mid February 2011. It was already heavily linked to IWT prior to joining, and WEDF's owner was on good terms with all the other owners in the Vivianverse. Controversy would be abound in the Vivianverse in late April, when NAW and WEDF were thrown out of the Verse after invloving themselves in a storyline with a league out side of the Vivianverse. This was mostly due to unpopularity of this league within the Vivianverse circles, and the fact that a Vivianverse Icon, Bret Michaels, was used it was deemed unacceptable behavior. However, once it was apparent that this was a passing of torch style storyline, both NAW and WEDF were welcome back in the Verse. After this, on the April 30th, 2011, New-TNA was allowed to join the Vivianverse. It had several connections to the Vivianverse, primarily through working relationships with WEDF. Other connections include the use of featured Vivianverse talents such as Steven Spriter, The Suspect, and Oshujax. On July 29th, 2011, DCWL and WWCW were made the first feds to be officially added into the Vivianverse without the consent of their owners. Both leagues were added due to their notorious poor quality, and are mostly considered jokes. DCWL was a league known for ripping off the more successful leagues like New-WWE and Jeri-MAX, whilst WWCW was a terrible camcorder league with no real storylines. CAWllision was also added as the first series of CPV events to be part of the Vivianverse canon. WWCW was also the first posthumous addition to the 'verse. The second posthumous addition to the Vivianverse, TNE, was added as a direct result of its World Heavyweight Championship being adopted by NESE as their Women's championship. Following the closer of URW in late January Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League was added in to replace it. Another league in the Vivianverse, WCW, whom had been one of the first leagues to join the Verse in its original expansion, would also close its operations down in February. However, 6 days later, WCW would open its doors once more. On March 11th, 2012, Rising Star Wrestling and its developmental territory, Developing Futures Wrestling were added to the Vivianverse following an agreement between Burb and Brent Harvanator. On June 11th, 2012, Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk & BATTLE PRO would be allowed into The Vivianverse by Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League owner Emily O'Shea. On July 9th, 2012, WCW was removed from the Vivianverse by Burb due to incompetence, making it the first fed to be kicked out of the 'Verse in over a year. On August 4th, 2012 Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League would go on hiatus due to lack of interest and Elite Dynasty Federation would take it's place in The Vivianverse. On January 30th, 2013 Primo jokes would be banned from the Vivianverse by Homer (who also stated that the joke version of Primo seen in DJW and FNW had died). Vivianverse leagues such as WEDF that use the serious, real-life version of Primo, are not affected by this decision. On April 9th, 2013, BATTLE PRO became the first fed to ragequit the Vivianverse following weeks of drama between owner Louden Styles and Vivianverse figureheads Danny Jackpot and Homer. Unlike WCW, who's pre-departure title reigns still count as Vivianverse title reigns, all of BATTLE PRO's have been retconned from Vivianverse continuity and are no longer counted. On April 13th, 2013, EDF and RSW were removed from The Vivianverse after months of tension between Vivianverse figureheads and the owners of those two feds. Upon removal, all Vivianverse history made by the two leagues became null and void, this also included former leagues run by User:Emily O'Shea & User:BrentHarvanator (Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, & Developing Futures Wrestling). NESE would disappear, and all videos were removed, hinting that NESE had closed its doors. It would later return in 2015, long after the Vivianverse had all but disbanded. In a similar fashion, on September 20th 2014, arguably the cornerstone of the Vivianverse New-WWE would privatize all its videos on youtube without officially announcing as to why. It was hinted that owner Burb had left the community, thus making New-WWE and its developmental leagues Jeff Jarrett Pro Wrestling and DCO aswell as the multi-league CAWIllision event defunct. The biggest blow to the Vivianverse to date. This was later confirmed by Burb herself, announcing that she is taking a break through 2015. New-WWE would later return in March of 2015 (after the Vivianverse had already disbanded for the most part), bringing back DCO along with it. Returns for JJPW and CAWllision have not taken place, but both were inactive long before New-WWE's hiatus, and thus can still be considered defunct. In May of 2015, FNW would officially close its doors down in favor for The New-NAW/AWP Independent Training Facility. Better known as The ITF. Leagues involved in the Vivianverse *Jeri-MAX (Inception - Current) *WEDF (February 13th 2011- April 28th 2011, April 29th 2011 - Current) *TCW* (June 11th, 2012 - Present) *ICONic Pro Wrestling (February 21st, 2013 - Present) *New-NAW (February 26th, 2013 - July 31st, 2013 December 10 2013 - Current) *New-WWE (Inception - September 20th, 2014, March 2015 - Current) *RAWR (Inception - March 17th 2011) *NAW (Inception - June 9th 2010, July 20th 2010 - April 28th 2011, April 29th 2011 - June 24th 2012) *OLW (June 10th 2010 - November 2010) *HRW (October 10th 2010 - November 2010) *URW (January 17th 2011 - January 28th, 2012) *WCW (June 23rd 2010 - February 10th 2012, February 16th 2012 - July 9th, 2012) *BATTLE PRO (June 11th, 2012 - April 9th, 2013) *New-TNA (April 30th, 2011 - February 21st, 2013) *IWT (October 23rd 2010 - July 29th, 2012, December 3rd, 2012 - April 10, 2013) *NSCW (July 29th, 2012 - April 10, 2013) *Elite Dynasty Federation (August 4th, 2012 - April 13th, 2013) *RSW (March 11th, 2012 - April 13th, 2013) *NESE (June 10th 2010 - date unknown) *JJPW (Inception - September 20th, 2014) *CAWllision (June 29th, 2011 - September 20th, 2014) *DJW (June 22nd, 2011 - unknown date) *Fat Niggers Wrestling (Inception - May 2015) Developmental Vivianverse Leagues *DCO (October 31st 2010 -September 20th, 2014, March 2015 - Current) * The ITF (May 2015 - Current) *WFC (October 22nd, 2011 - November 25th, 2011) *SDA (July 20th 2010 - 14th March 2011, September 1h 2011 - 2012) *B.R.A.W.L. (January 29th, 2012 - August 4th, 2012) *DFW (March 11th, 2012 - September 21st, 2012) Associated Leagues (Joke Entrys) *DCWL (June 29th, 2011 - June 2nd, 2013) *WWCW (June 29th, 2011, Posthumous) *TNE (January 3rd, 2012, Posthumous) *WCDW (January 3rd, 2012, Posthumous) Examples of Carried over storylines and events * Perhaps the first and most infamous of them all would be, as noted above, Dylan Connell being bald in both New-WWE and Jeri-MAX following his loss to Brutus Beefcake in a "Loser gets their head shaved" match. * Eric Young is officially deceased in the Vivianverse following his loss to Daniel Baader at NAW South Timeless Turmoil. * D'Lo Brown is officially deceased in the Vivianverse following his murder during a match with Cleatus Tumbleweed during an FNW event. * El Jefe's death at Jeri-MAX JeriMania was acknowledged by New-WWE and IWT, who both had Jefe signed to their rosters at the time it happened. He eventually returned to New-WWE following his resurrection, slowly followed by an IWT return at a stream. * Bret Michaels was on the shelf in both New-WWE and NAW North following his real life brain hemorrhage. * Following their teaming in RAWR, Mr. Amazing and Damar began to team in New-WWE as well. * Several NAW feuds have been carried over to New-WWE and vice-versa; most notably would be Larry It vs The Crippler, TRS vs Link, and Javori Smart vs Caylen Rogers. *New-WWE, NAW, Jeri-MAX, and RAWR have all had a different promotions superstar as one of their Champions at one point. Examples would be The Crippler (from NAW) being New-WWE ECW Champion and Jeri-MAX World Champion, Damar and Mr Amazing (from New-WWE) being RAWR Tag Team Champions, and TRS (from New-WWE) being the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Champion. *The NESE stable Shetty's Horde has been partially carried over to New-WWE and mentioned on WCW. *OLW Money In the Bank winner Lance Storm cashed in on NESE World Champion Spoony One. *The Vivianverse Money in the Bank changed hands between Kofi Kingston and Dorf Liggleton in WEDF and New-WWE. *New-NAW had defended the New-WWE Tag Team Championship on their show along with WEDF defending the New-NAW Tag Team Championship on their show. Examples of events ignored in some sections of the Vivianverse *Shawn Dynasty, who was executed by CYBERDOMAINIAN on an IWT stream, was a active competitor in NAW. **This event has also somewhat been written of continuity in IWT, as Shawn Dynasty has reappeared in IWT as "Black Shawn Dynasty". *The Scott Steiner between WCW and NESE. Steiner in WCW is more like the real life Scott Steiner, whilst the NESE Steiner is more like meme-style Steiner, while doing 450s and none-stop suplexes. Steiner while in New-TNA is more in between these two characterisations. *The Death of Caylen Rogers in Jeri-MAX at the King of Heavens Tournament was ignored in New-WWE and IPW. *Biff Andreas competed in New-NAW as World Champion while he was out with a broken arm storyline in New-WWE. Notes & Trivia * The name is derived from "Vivian", a false name that Burb was called in a PM from a certain CAW fed owner. * Danny Jackpot is the most prominent original CAW in the Vivianverse, signed to seven total leagues (WEDF, New-WWE, NESE, Jeri-Max, DCWL, FNW & DJW). * The McMahons are the most prominent authority figures in the Vivianverse (besides Burb). Currently owners of New-WWE, DCO, New-NAW, & FNW. * Only two Vivianverse leagues have been UMAD'ed (New Legacy Inc), WCW and DCWL. Both leagues were victims of UMAD before they joined the Vivianverse. It should also be note that DCWL is not considered one of the main promotions of the Vivianverse. * On December 4th, 2012, WEDF became the first and currently only Vivianverse league to become a YouTube Partner, however due to copyright issues, that Partnership was scrapped due to the use of too many copyrighted themes/terms. World Champions (and accomplishments) of The Vivianverse See Also: *Vivianverse Hall of Fame *List of Vivianverse World Champions *List of Vivianverse Midcard Champions *List of Vivianverse Women Champions *List of Vivianverse Sub-Heavyweight Champions *List of Vivianverse World Tag Team Champions *The Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:The Vivianverse Category:New-TNA Category:URW Category:NAW Category:WEDF Category:IWT Category:CAW Universes Category:DCWL Category:WWCW Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:JJPW Category:SDA Category:DJW Category:CAWllision Category:WFC Category:New-NAW Category:Jeri-Max Category:The ITF